


Schlaflose Gedanken

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne kann nicht schlafen und macht sich so seine Gedanken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflose Gedanken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> **Beta:** Keinöö  
>  **A/N:** Für die liebe HollyHop! Also: Das hier ist nur für dich! *grins* Aber natürlich auch für alle anderen, die Spaß dran haben. :)
> 
> Originalpostdatum: 19.12.2014

 

*~*~*

 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, aber Boerne lag wach in seinem Bett. Er konnte schon wieder nicht schlafen. Seit Tagen spielten sich immer wieder perfekte Szenarien vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Das war gleich auf mehrere Arten betrübend; Weil er, der sonst alles im Griff hatte, nicht mehr Herr über seine eigenen Gedanken war. Und weil ihm der Schlafmangel absolut nicht bekam und sich eine deutliche Halonierung der periorbitalen Region abzeichnete.

 Aber diese Augen. Diese Hände. Diese Stimme. Dieses Lächeln.

Verrückt, wie alle immer glaubten, Boerne würde nur an sich selbst denken, wo er doch eigentlich nur an Thiel dachte.

 

 

*~*~*


End file.
